People that work with bench tools often find that the work bench gets so cluttered with tools that there is very little room on the bench to perform other tasks on the bench. This happens when, for example, a bench vice, grinder, drill press and other needed tools are mounted on a workbench. Mounting these items often leaves multiple holes in the bench that can interfere with other work.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were an apparatus or a means for enabling the worker to use the a variety of tools on his workbench in a secure and space saving manner.